


I never meant to fall in love

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Series: I never meant to fall in love [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: [Sequel diYou can count on me, and I can count on you][Kattomatoshipping (Yuma/Yuya) || Raccolta di Flashfic Modern!AU]Dal testo:#1.Cercò la sua mano e la trovò subito dopo, stringendola con garbo.Le loro dita si intrecciarono mentre un'altra nuvoletta bianca adombrava il sole.#2.Non era stupido, certe cose le notava e catturava sfumature che solo e soltanto lui poteva cogliere.E aveva compreso già da un po' che tra lui e Yuya non vi era solo amicizia, ma anche qualcosa di molto più intimo e profondo.Che il loro volersi bene significava volersi bene in tutti i sensi.E che quando Shark lo aveva esortato a dirglielo, di parlargli a cuore aperto e di non tenersi più tutto dentro, Yuma aveva esitato, colto dall'indecisione e dall'incertezza.#3.Avanti, andrà tutto bene.Lo sai anche tu che ciò che vi lega è la vibrazione positiva più forte del mondo.
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga & Tenjou Kaito, Sakaki Yuya & Tsukumo Yuuma, Sakaki Yuya/Tsukumo Yuuma
Series: I never meant to fall in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE: questa Raccolta di Flashfic è il sequel della One Shot “You can count on me, and I can count on you”. Vi consiglio di leggere la One Shot citata prima di iniziare questa Raccolta. Buona lettura!

_Ghost town, haunted love_  
_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

**I'M TALKING LOUD NOT SAYING MUCH**

**1**

«Yuma, posso farti una domanda?»  
Seduto sulla panchina accanto a Yuya, Yuma annuì e bevve un sorso della bibita gassata che aveva acquistato poco prima. Proprio in quel momento, una nuvoletta bianca coprì per brevi istanti il sole estivo di quel pomeriggio.  
«La chiave che porti al collo, che cos'è? Un portafortuna?» gli domandò Yuya mentre apriva la sua lattina.  
Yuma si bloccò, mandando giù l'ultimo sorso quasi a fatica. Allontanò la lattina arancione dalle labbra e tossì due volte prima di tranquillizzarsi un poco.  
«Più che un portafortuna, diciamo che è un ricordo» rispose, tentando di mostrare una risolutezza che in quel momento non gli apparteneva.  
_(Certo, non si era presentato mesi addietro a Yuya dicendogli: “Ciao, sono Yuma Tsukumo e la chiave che porto al collo è l'unico ricordo che ho dei miei genitori. Sai, sono scomparsi anni fa durante un viaggio e non sono più tornati a casa”)._  
_(Certo che non si era presentato in quel modo. Ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che quel giorno arrivasse tanto presto. Non si sentiva pronto a rendere Yuya partecipe del suo dolore. Perché Yuya stava già soffrendo abbastanza)._  
Yuya parve accorgersi del suo disagio e abbassò lo sguardo. «Scusa, sono stato indelicato» sussurrò, gli occhi adombrati da una spessa patina di sensi di colpa. Molto probabilmente aveva già capito tutto.  
«Non dire così! Non è affatto vero!» esclamò Yuma, ma il tono agitato col quale pronunciò quelle parole non convinse nemmeno lui. Sospirò.  
Durante tutti quegli anni che lo separavano sempre più dalla perdita dei genitori, Yuma aveva avvolto il suo cuore in un'armatura di titanio. Un'armatura che credeva fosse a prova di proiettile. Un'armatura che credeva fosse giusta poiché isolava l'anima e il cuore dai sentimenti negativi e si concentrava solo sui colori e le cose belle della vita.  
Lui e Yuya erano molto simili, perché anche Yuya viveva nella sua personale solitudine: entrambi erano cresciuti senza una figura paterna, privi di un punto di riferimento. E Yuma non sapeva cosa fosse peggio, se non avere più un padre _per davvero_ oppure averlo, saperlo in giro per il mondo ma non poterlo vedere e abbracciare mai. Forse Yuya viveva una solitudine ancora peggiore della sua. E l'armatura di titanio vibrò per un attimo.  
«Sul serio, Yuya,» tentò nuovamente e con più pacatezza, «non devi sentirti in colpa».  
Cercò la sua mano e la trovò subito dopo, stringendola con garbo. Le loro dita si intrecciarono mentre un'altra nuvoletta bianca adombrava il sole.  
La chiave che portava al collo non era un portafortuna, ma non era nemmeno qualcosa da dimenticare e segregare nei meandri dell'inconscio. Era una parte di lui. Proprio come Yuya. E se la chiave rappresentava i ricordi del suo passato  
_(la stretta delle loro mani si fece ancora più forte)_  
allora Yuya avrebbe rappresentato, un giorno, i ricordi del suo futuro. Del suo bellissimo futuro.  
La nuvoletta bianca si era spostata, liberando il sole.  
E l'armatura in titanio vibrò ancora. E poi si spezzò.

  
(David Guetta ft. Sia – Titanium)


	2. Parte 2

**I NEVER MEANT TO**   
**FALL IN _LOVE_**

_I just can't stop thinking 'bout you every day_   
_No, I can't stop now_

**2**

Sette mesi. Yuma ancora faticava a crederci. Erano trascorsi già sette mesi da quando Yuya si era trasferito a Heartland City ed era come se abitasse lì da una vita, come se le sue radici non fossero mai appartenute a Paradise City.  
Col tempo Yuya aveva imparato ad ambientarsi e a stringere nuovi legami  
 _(ma quello che avevano loro, Yuma lo sapeva, era il più forte fra tutti)_  
rivelando la sua vera natura nel modo più genuino possibile.  
Yuya era diventato ufficialmente l'intrattenitore del gruppo: riusciva a far sorridere chiunque  
 _(perfino Kaito, che in più di un'occasione si era ritrovato a nascondere il principio di una risata dietro la mano)_  
come se fosse nato per quello. Come se portare gioia e risate fosse la sua missione nella vita – ed effettivamente era proprio così.  
Yuma era felice per lui. Del ragazzo impaurito e spaesato che aveva conosciuto sette mesi addietro non era rimasto nulla, neanche l'ombra. E nonostante Yuya fosse ormai in grado di camminare con le proprie gambe, Yuma gli era interiormente grato per non averlo abbandonato. Sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai fatto a prescindere,  
 _(ne era certo, non si sarebbero mai traditi)_  
eppure la dimostrazione costante e quotidiana di affetto nei suoi confronti era diventata parte integrante della sua vita. Sapere che Yuya gli voleva bene  
 _(e che gliene avrebbe sempre voluto)_  
era una certezza alla quale non voleva rinunciare per nulla al mondo, ma che era arrivata a non bastargli più.  
Yuma era sbadato, spesso e volentieri si perdeva in un bicchiere d'acqua e la sua goffaggine solitamente causava l'ilarità altrui. Ma non era stupido. E c'era una bella differenza.  
Non era stupido, certe cose le notava e catturava sfumature che solo e soltanto lui poteva cogliere. E aveva compreso già da un po' che tra lui e Yuya non vi era solo amicizia, ma anche qualcosa di molto più intimo e profondo. Che il loro volersi bene significava volersi bene _in tutti i sensi._ E che quando Shark lo aveva esortato a dirglielo, di parlargli a cuore aperto e di non tenersi più tutto dentro, Yuma aveva esitato, colto dall'indecisione e dall'incertezza.  
Yuma non avrebbe mai voluto innamorarsi di Yuya  
 _(bugiardo)_  
perché dell'amore non sapeva ancora nulla  
 _(doppiamente bugiardo)_  
e non sapeva come comportarsi  
 _(bugiardo a livelli esponenziali)._  
No, la realtà dei fatti era ben diversa: era malefica e marcia come il fango, distruggeva ogni sua certezza e gli punzecchiava il cuore con migliaia di spilli avvelenati  
 _(che fine aveva fatto l'armatura in titanio?)_  
che non gli davano tregua alcuna. Yuma aveva paura. Aveva paura di non meritare quell'amore, di non esserne all'altezza. E la paura lo portava a vivere nell'indecisione più totale: voleva confessare i suoi sentimenti a Yuya, ma al tempo stesso non voleva ammettere apertamente ciò che provava per lui.  
Perché ammetterlo lo rendeva reale. Ed era un sentimento così puro e delicato che non voleva scheggiarlo con la cattiveria del mondo. Doveva essere onesto, però, quantomeno con se stesso: si era innamorato di Yuya. Ed era spaventoso e meraviglioso al tempo stesso.

  
(Jason Derulo – Cheyenne)


	3. Parte 3

_Then you came my way on a winter's day_   
_Shouted loudly come out and play_   
_Can't you tell I got news for you_   
_Sun is shining and so are you_   
_And we're gonna be alright_   
_Dry your tears and hold tight_   
_Can't you tell I got news for you_

**_SUN_ IS SHINING**   
**AND SO ARE _YOU_**

  
**3**

Shark e Kaito stavano bisticciando. Di nuovo. Come sempre. Erano talmente impegnati nelle loro frivole discussioni da non essersi accorti che Yuma e Yuya erano rimasti un po' indietro, nascosti nei loro giubbotti pesanti che li proteggevano dal freddo invernale e avanzavano a passo decisamente meno spedito.  
 _(Nove mesi. Erano già trascorsi nove mesi da quando Yuya si era trasferito a Heartland City. Il tempo scorreva troppo in fretta, celere ed effimero, eppure così colorato)._  
«Sono adorabili» commentò Yuya mentre osservava Shark e Kaito continuare a punzecchiarsi. Un sorriso genuino andò a incurvargli le labbra e Yuma non poté fare a meno di inarcare un sopracciglio.  
 _«Adorabili?»_ domandò scettico. «Yuya, hai davvero una concezione strana di “adorabile”. Tra un po' si scannano!»  
«Ma che dici? A me trasmettono tantissime vibrazioni positive, invece!»  
 _(Vibrazioni positive? Sul serio?)_  
Yuma non comprese appieno quelle parole, non in un primo momento, almeno. Era così concentrato a trovare qualcosa di _adorabile_  
 _(anche solo una piccolissima sfumatura)_  
in Shark e Kaito che si facevano la guerra per un nonnulla da non accorgersi che Yuya si era fermato.  
«Sai…» parlò con voce lievemente incrinata.  
Yuma si voltò, fermandosi a sua volta. Sussultò nel momento in cui vide diverse lacrime trasparenti rigare il volto di Yuya.  
 _(Poteva una persona essere bellissima anche mentre piangeva?)_  
«Quando mi sono trasferito qui, in questa città, mi sono sentito perso. Avevo paura ed ero molto scoraggiato, non riuscivo a essere me stesso e piangevo quasi tutti i giorni. Se non ci fossi stato tu, non credo che ce l'avrei fatta».  
Yuma deglutì a vuoto, cominciando a tremare.  
 _(Nessuna armatura in titanio poteva più proteggerlo. Non era più necessario)._  
«Yuya, non dire così. Sei molto più forte di quanto tu possa immaginare» sussurrò.  
«Lo so. Ma questo non l'avrei mai capito se non ci fossi stato tu. Sei stato la mia prima _vibrazione positiva_ da quando sono arrivato qui. E ti giuro che in questo momento non sto piangendo come facevo mesi fa, Yuma. Queste sono lacrime di gioia. Perché sono felice di essere qui con voi, sono felice di essere qui _con te._ Sei sempre stato tu la mia più grande vibrazione positiva. Grazie… per tutto».  
 _(Shark e Kaito avevano trovato altro su cui discutere, frattanto. Si erano allontanati poiché era bastata un'occhiata all'indietro per capire che finalmente le cose stavano cambiando. Si concessero un sorriso prima di tornare a punzecchiarsi)._  
Yuma non sapeva come replicare. No, non era vero. In realtà lo sapeva bene. Bastava solo un po' di coraggio.  
 _(Respira, vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Guardalo negli occhi e diglielo. Non aver paura)._  
«Sono io che ringrazio te, Yuya. Da quando sei arrivato penso di aver provato molte _vibrazioni positive_ senza essermene mai reso conto per davvero».  
La vista si appannò, il cuore sussultò e le gambe tremarono un poco prima che cominciassero ad avanzare verso di lui, verso la _vibrazione positiva_ più bella che avesse mai provato. Verso quel ragazzo che brillava come il sole.  
 _(Rilassati e respira)._  
«Yuya…»  
 _(Avanti, andrà tutto bene. Lo sai anche tu che ciò che vi lega è la vibrazione positiva più forte del mondo)._  
 _«Yuya, io sono innamorato di te»._

  
**Fine.**

  
(Axwell Ʌ Ingrosso – Sun Is Shining)


End file.
